The present invention relates to a puzzle which can be used for personal entertainment.
In the past, puzzles have been developed that test the users skill in rearranging a number of colored elements which form each of the six faces of a cube. Such puzzles were particularly and interestingly difficult to solve, mainly because it was impossible to move one of the colored elements without changing the orientation of other elements on other faces of the cube. The difficulty of these types of puzzles captured the public imagination, and brisk sales followed throughout the United States and the world.
Puzzles having fourteen or more sides based on the original permutatable color principle were then developed. However, such puzzles are in reality quite similar to the cube puzzle. A need exists for a simple yet challenging puzzle that is geometrically and mechanically dissimilar from a cube puzzle and is not solvable by the same algorithms as the cube puzzle.